


Of Life and Unplanned Things

by Zygarde22



Series: Somehow AU. [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, MomGwen, Near Death, Sickfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Life often is unplanned, unknown, and hectic and no two people know this more than David Greenwood and Gwen Santos, after an unexpected surprise the two find themselves as new parents in an unexpected world. Now they have to navigate the trials and tribulations of new parenthood and all that entitles, at least they have family and friends on their side.  Based on the Somehow AU by ghostyartsdump. This is a series of connected chapters and a few one shots. Currently on Hiatus.





	1. Prologue: The Birth of Max

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was floating in my head for a while after I saw the Somehow AU by ghostyartsdump who you should all go follow on Tumblr and order commissions from, cause they're Gwenvid art is the shit. Anyway This was fun to write next chapter will probably be out either some point later today (I'm posting this at 12:50 in the morning,) or tomorrow. Also thank you to forrester on Tumblr for the last names for Gwen and David .

            David has heard many sounds that have made his blood run cold, from the sound of his father hitting his mother when he was in his early teens to some rather avant-garde music his friend Jasper likes to listen to but, nothing could ever really prepare a person for the sound of the woman you love going into labor and you not being able to do anything to ease her pain besides hold her hand and hope the epidural kicks in in time.

            Said woman in question was his girlfriend and best friend in the world Gwen. And her face was contorted in pure pain as she tried to endure the throngs of labor, his hand was on her face stroking her face and tangling itself in her brown locks.

            “You’re doing fine dear,” David said as he tried to give as much support to Gwen as he could possibly manage, “You can do it!” David said still trying to encourage his girlfriend to push, Gwen started him down with her amethyst eyes a combination of rage and pure unadulterated pain on her face, she grabbed David by his shirt collar and pulled his face to hers.

            “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to push the hell spawn out!” Gwen said letting go of David as he shut his mouth only hoping that his strokes and hand holding would be enough to console wen through the pains of labor. Hours passed, with David staying by Gwen’s side the entire way through, eventually after much time and pain Gwen was able to give birth to a wonderful baby boy, their baby boy, their little tiny baby Max.

            “Hiya Max.” David said to the baby wrapped up in a blanket in Gwen’s arms. David never felt more emotional than in this one moment looking at his son, the child he helped to create with the love of his life Gwen, never has a he felt more content with his place in life; so long as he had his newborn child and the love of his life he would face any challenge just for them.

            “We’ve been waiting for you,” Gwen said as she got a look at her child’s face, this was her son, the child she carried for nine months in her arms sleeping soundly, “Welcome to our weird family.” Gwen said as she fought back tears but failed. David noticed this and wiped them away from her face, his eyes welling with tears as well. He snuggled close to Gwen and wrapped his arms around her with the kind of care only someone madly in love could do.

            “Yeah, our weird family.” David said to Max as the baby stirred in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: When David meet Gwen and Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this blew up, thank you all for the likes on Tumblr and the kudos on here, here is chapter 1 (technically 2 but the first was a prologue so fuck it.)

Gwen had meet David a few years back, at the time the two didn’t even know each other, with the only connecting thread being their mutual friend Jasper, Gwen was his friend from work and David knew Jasper since they were kids. The two meet at Jaspers twenty-fifth birthday party.

Said party was about thirty or so guests mostly people Jasper knew from work. Gwen was leaning up against a wall drinking some rather watered down beer when Jasper came up to her with David in toe.

“Hey Gwen, glad you could make it.” Jasper said in his usual chipper voice, Gwen saw David next to him, she’d never seen David up until that day. He had red hair freckles and was probably the most nervous looking dork in the world; so perfect boyfriend for a walking mess like Gwen.

“Yeah, not gonna pass up a chance for free booze at someone else’s expense, so who’s your friend?” Gwen asked pointing to David who was not drinking (she would later come to learn that David was the biggest lightweight of them all.) David nearly jumped when Gwen called attention to him.

“Oh, that’s David, he’s a childhood friend of mine.” Jasper said as he pushed David to the forefront much to the redhead’s embarrassment, “Well I got other guests to greet, you two mingle for a bit.” Jasper said as he left Gwen and David alone. David looking absolutely flummoxed tried to start a conversation.

“So-So how do you know J-Jasper.” David stuttered out nervous as ever in front of Gwen. Gwen was used to the floundering thing that some men did, so she humored David for the most part.

“Work friend, I think he mentioned he had a friend from his childhood, never a name so I assume that’s you.” Gwen said as she took a swig of beer. David nodded and rubbed the back of his head, she had to admit his nervousness was rather cute in the dorky kind of way.

“So, what do you do for a living, I imagine it’s leagues above my shitty accounting job.” Gwen asked as she took another swig of beer. This seemed to take David out of his nervousness and right into what Gwen will forever refer to as “Peak David Mode.”

“I’m a camp counselor.” David said proud of his job, Gwen looked at him with a mix of a few emotions most of them wondering how she got roped into talking to one of the biggest dorks of the night, but through a few hours of talking Gwen learned how passionate David was about his job and about making kids lives better, it also helped that he was a school counselor when he wasn’t working as a camp one.

Gwen didn’t see David for a while after the party, probably a month after. She still remembered him, so it was no surprise to Jasper when she offhandedly asked about him during their lunch break one day.

“So, how’s that dorky friend of yours David?” Gwen said as she browsed trashy romance fanfics on her phone. Jasper thought for a few minutes debating whether to tell Gwen, then shrugging he went forward.

“Oh, he’s fine, he won’t shut up about you though.” Jasper said sipping a soda, Gwen raised an eyebrow at this.

“Really?” Gwen asked wondering if she heard Jasper correctly, when he nodded she asked him again, “Me, really?” Gwen was not used to any one obsessing over her let alone someone like David.

“Oh yeah, every time we hang out he asks how you’re doing and all that stuff, I think he’s real smitten with you.” Jasper said Gwen blushed at this, she'd never had anyone this taken with her not even all the old crappy boyfriends she had when she was in her teen years and her early twenties were as smitten with her as apparently David was, and they’d only meet once.

“How bad is it?” Gwen asked wondering just how smitten David was with her, Jasper thought for a few moments and then spoke up.

“Every time we hang out he always asks are you coming with us, or if your doing well like I said smitten.” Jasper said, Gwen thought for a few moments, David wasn’t a bad guy from what she remembers of him during the party he was more of a dork than anything. So, with a complete shot in the dark she asked Jasper for his cell number. During a rather slow downtime during her regular work hours she contemplated in her head whether or not to call him and well ask him out on a date.

“Ah fuck it, here goes nothing.” Gwen said as she pulled out her cellphone and pulled up David in her contacts, she waited a few moments for the dial tone to ring and she heard a chipper voice answer from the other side.

“Hello this is Mr. David Greenwood guidance counselor at Sleepy Oaks Elementary how may I help you?” He said in the same kind of upbeat tone one would only get from someone as excitable as David.

“Hey David, it’s me Gwen, I’m not calling you during your job, am I?” Gwen asked

“Nope, I was just starting my break, wait...did Jasper give you my number?” David asked wondering when he gave Gwen his cell number.

“Yeah, hey…um would you mind like going to dinner some time?” Gwen asked she heard David stop dead in his tracks even over the phone, “Like as friends you know.” Gwen added to make sure he didn’t have a heart attack at the girl he was crushing on hard just asking him on a date.

“Y-Yeah sure um wh-what time?” David stuttered out, in his normal goofy and nervous self, Gwen thought for a few seconds.

“I’m free Friday night so how about then?” Gwen asked wondering if that was a good date for David.

“Y-yeah Friday’s good, s-see you then!” David said as he hung up the phone abruptly, Gwen rolled her eyes as she texted him her address to pick her up. A few days passed, and Gwen was waiting at the steps of her apartment for David to pull up.

“God, I hope I’m not over dressed for this.” Gwen said as she looked at her dress a few more times, trying her best to straighten out the hem of her skit. Deciding it was as best she could do she saw David pulled up in his rather beat up car.

“He-hey Gwen.” David said nervously tugging at the bowtie he was wearing with his outfit, “Um you ready?” David asked still as nervous as ever, Gwen nodded and the two drove off the restaurant that David had picked out. Their first date was rather awkward as most first dates between two people who are huge dorks, but it wasn’t bad so one date lead to another and then another and Gwen wasn’t sure but at some point, along the way she just became as smitten with David as he was with her.

David was the kind of person Gwen liked in a boyfriend, he wasn’t pushy, if anything he was a bit too relaxed sometimes. He didn’t treat her like garbage like all the other a-holes she dated in her past, while they were both massive morons sometimes (okay all the time,) they still had a connection that was pretty good; then Gwen in her opinion made the biggest mistake in her life.

The two had become sexually active pretty early in their relationship, they fucked probably right around their third date, and while they were careful to always use protection Gwen got sloppy one day, she remembers the day vividly when it happened. They were at David’s house and were getting ready to make love when she found out they were out of condoms. She knew for the most part when her safe days were, so she figured they could risk it; big mistake on her part.

“Um, you sure it’s okay to do it without protection I mean, I  can run to the drug store really quick and pick up so-” David was cut off by Gwen kissing him deeply and pushing him back onto his bed, her dress was off, and she was only in her underwear.

“It’s fine, trust me it’s a safe day.” Gwen said as she straddled David lap a sultry smile on her face, David taking his girlfriends word for it continued onward. That was a few weeks before Gwen found out she was pregnant. At first, she just thought her period was late, not uncommon especially for her and her rather stressful life, but when she was a month into what she would later find out was her pregnancy and she was getting sick every single day, not wanting to eat her normal favorite foods, she immediately rushed to her doctor to check. After getting an extensive checkup Gwen was presented with the most world shattering news she’d hear in her entire life. She was pregnant. When she called David to tell him her mind raced with the many different outcomes that this could end with, would he be excited, break up with her, her mind kept replaying all the possibilities in her mind most of them being the worst case scenarios.

“Hey Gwen, what did you wanna talk to me about.” David said kicking her out of her worry borne episode, Gwen perked up at David’s presence and tried her best to appear calm and not like she’d just spent the past half hour in a mini anxiety attack.

“Good.” Gwen said straining a smile, David noticed this and had a worried expression on his face.

“Um, is everything okay?” He asked Gwen nodded and put her hands on his and then held them tightly.

“Look…David I don’t know how to say this but…I guess I’ll be straight…I’m…pregnant.” Gwen said looking at David with worry on her face. Time seem to stand still for her as she waited for David’s response. His face was caught in intense thought for a few minutes, then David had the largest smile Gwen had ever seen him make, not since she told him she wanted to be his girlfriend. He squeezed her hand tightly and leaned in towards her.

“Gwen, I know you probably don’t think it, but this is the greatest day of my life, I’m gonna have a child with the women I love the most in this world.” David said in probably more confidence than she’d ever hear him speak of anything. It was enough to make Gwen’s heart swoon.

“You’re not worried we’re not ready to be parent’s yet?” Gwen asked finding David’s lassies faire attitude towards the fact that he was now going to be a dad.

“Oh God I’m terrified, just the thought of me messing up as a parent is the worst idea in my mind but, well I imagine no one is really ever ready to be a parent.” David said as he held Gwen’s hands slightly less tight, “But, I think you’ll be the best mother I know, and I want to be with you when our child is born.” David said as he smiled at Gwen one of the most earnest smiles she’d ever seen.

“Thanks, I guess. God this is such a weird day for me.” Gwen said as she and David went to his apartment, the place would probably be where they would have to live since her place was too small to have a kid.

Laying down with David wrapping his arms lovingly around Gwen, the two thought of how life will be now that they were going to be parents.

“God, my mom and dad are gonna be so angry.” Gwen said as she thought of how her mom and dad would react, “Dad’s probably gonna be like ¿Por qué quedarías embarazada y fuera del matrimonio? ¿Quieres avergonzarnos como tu idiota hermano?” Gwen said in a mocking tone of her dad, David didn’t speak much Spanish and simply nodded.

“My mom and stepdad will probably be really excited.” David said as he looked at the ceiling fan above him, they were probably in over their heads, but it was probably going to be okay.


	3. Lost Jobs and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the most out there chapter I've written for most anything, coincidently I did not know how fucking widespread it was for people to try to fire women for getting pregnant, anyway enjoy and the next one should be out probably by Thursday, Friday if I'm as bad at writing as I usually am.

            The night air was still and calm in the Greenwood apartment, the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of  Gwen as she slept soundly, David on the other hand couldn’t sleep even if his life depended on it. His mind was racing with thoughts most of them about the future. It had been about four months since Gwen revealed to David she was pregnant with his child, since then the two had moved in together in David’s apartment and had began preparing for the inevitable birth.

            Glancing to his sleeping girlfriend David smiled if only slightly, he was probably the most nervous he’s ever been in nearly his entire life. Not even coming out as bisexual to his parents compared to this (thought this one probably won’t end with his biological father nearly beating him up for being “a fag”) David sighed he knew he would have to go to sleep if he wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing horrible at work. A few hours passed and after a rather dreamless sleep David woke up with Gwen and the two got ready for the day.

            The morning passed rather quickly with David giving Gwen a kiss before she left for her accounting job, and David left for his job at the elementary school, later the day while Gwen was in her cubical her manager walked up to her.

            “Hey Gwen.” Her manager said to her as she was working on a TPS report. She swiveled her chair around to meet him, her manager was a middle aged dude who Gwen barely interacted with aside from him bothering her about finishing reports or some other bullshit she didn’t care much for.

            “Yes, Mr. Vern?” Gwen said trying to not sound annoyed (her pregnancy hormones seemed to amplify her normal annoyed self.)

            “So, first off congrats on the whole soon to be a mom thing.” Mr. Vern said as he pointed out Gwen’s now showing pregnancy.

            “Um…thanks…I guess.” Gwen said wondering where this was going. Her manager then went to what her and the other office drones that worked here called his “serios face,” which really more amounted to him frowning like his wife ex wife called him for something.

            “Listen, Gwen, while you’ve been a valuable member of our team, we at the upper management feel that thanks to this whole parenthood thing you might be a liability.” Mr. Vern said without a shred of joke or wit to his comment, Gwen’s eyes widened both in shock and in pure anger.

            “Wait! Your firing me for this!” Gwen said rising from her seat by this point all of her coworkers were looking on with both slight interest and trepidation, none wanting, “Well you know what fuck you and this fucking job!” Gwen said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out , “Consider this my two weeks’ notice.” Gwen said as she stepped into the elevator and out of her office. Taking a deep breath Gwen tried to calm herself down, she felt her baby kick in her womb a bit and she sighed.

            “Yeah, I’m okay little guy, your mom’s just…in over head today.” Gwen said as the elevator pinged and she set foot into the lobby of her old workplace, her stuff tucked in a box in her arms, sighing again she walked out into the world at large. Stopping at a café to get something that might make her feel better, preferably something sweet and full of enough sugar to bring down a small elephant. While Gwen was enjoying said sugary treat she got a call from David.

            “Yeah David.” Gwen said as she took the last bite of her food. She took a sip of some tea one of the few drinks she could have while pregnant.

            “Gwen, I heard from Jasper, what happened?” David asked worry seeping through his voice from the other end of the line, Gwen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew this was going to happen, you really can’t loudly shout at your ex-boss and tell them fuck you without word spreading around the office like wildfire during a dry season in California.

            “I was going to get fired, but I quite.” Gwen said nonchalantly as she took another sip of her tea, David she could tell from his reaction over the phone was probably trying to figure out what happened.

            “Wh-why? You’re a great worker, why would they want to fire you?” David asked surprised at the idea of someone firing Gwen for anything, Gwen smiled at her boyfriend’s belief in her that was at least a good sign for her. Still what she was going to tell him would probably make him flip out.

            “They tried to fire me because I got pregnant David,” Gwen said she could hear David drop the phone and let out an exasperated sigh a few seconds later the phone was probably back in David’s hands.

            “Those jackasses!” Gwen heard David yell over the phone, whenever David swore, Gwen knew someone had struck a nerve in him, since David thanks to spending so much time around kids didn’t swear.

            “Calm down David, I was probably gonna leave the place anyway, just now I have a better excuse.” Gwen said as she rose from her seat and made the short walk from her former job to David’s apartment, after a few hours of playing video games Gwen passed out on the couch.

David sighed as he walked into his apartment to find Gwen asleep on the couch.  He sat down next to her, gently stroking her hair.

A few days passed, and Gwen was preparing alongside David to go to her doctor to get the first ultrasound for the baby. Gwen having never been to an ultrasound had contacted her mom and for safe measure David’s mom to get some idea as to what to expect. So here she was in the doctor’s office her shirt raised above her belly and ultrasound gel slathered all over her pregnant belly as her doctor moved an ultrasound wand around to get an idea as to how her baby was doing and all sorts of other things Gwen didn’t really know the reasons for.

“Well good news, your baby is coming along healthy and well, and I’m happy to announce you two will be having a baby boy when the time comes.” Her doctor said as they put the ultrasound wand away. Gwen turned to David who was furiously scribbling some words on a notepad.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gwen asked as David stopped what he was doing.

“I’m writing some baby names.” David said a large smile on his face, Gwen rolled her eyes at her boyfriends’ weirdness as she got up from the doctors table after cleaning up the gel off her belly. As they drove back to their apartment they began talking about what they should name their unborn son.

“Look David, I know your excited about having a son, but can you give it a rest with the names.” Gwen said as David drove his beat up car through the streets.

“Sorry, just well I mean aren’t you excited?” David said a sparkle of love and happiness in his eyes, “Well, just one last name? That good?” David asked Gwen shrugged her shoulders, the two pulled into the driveway of their apartment.

“Sure, shoot.” Gwen said waiting for David to give the last name for their kid for the day.

“Max, what do you think?” David asked a large smile adorning his face, Gwen mulled the name over a few minutes.

“Sure, I guess that’ll work,” She said she then felt her unborn child kick in the womb and smiled “I think he also likes it too.” Gwen said as she placed David’s hand on her belly, he could feel the small kick of his unborn baby.

“Yeah, Max, I like it, our little max.” David said a smile on his face.


	4. The First Night of Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a rather short chapter, which works cause well the subject is kinda not that easy to expand upon at least not by me since I'm not a parent and I don't know much about that stuff. Anyway enjoy and do comment people it always helps me to improve my work.

Several days passed between Gwen  and David taking Max home and Gwen’s birth of Max. And so much paperwork, David didn’t know how much of it was involved in just making sure he could take his newborn son home with him. Still, he was the proud father of one Maxwell Santos Greenwood, it was late night when the three of them arrived back at David’s apartment with Gwen holding the newborn while they entered their house. The three had a baby room ready and as they tucked the small baby into his crib Gwen smiled. This smile would falter several hours later when Max had woken them up for the umpteenth time that night with is crying.

            “God what does he want?” Gwen asked David as she tried to nurse the child to no alleviation of the child’s crying. David was flipping furiously through one of their baby books trying to figure out what was causing Max’s distress,

            “I don’t know!” David said as he tried to pin down what to do, they tried feeding Max, they tried calming him down, nothing was working. David opened his arms for Gwen to hand Max to him and he tried rocking the baby to sleep while singing a lullaby. This seemed to work, and the infant fell asleep much to the happiness of his parents. Carefully placing the sleeping newborn into the crib David and Gwen tiptoed out of the room in the hopes of not waking the sleeping infant.

            A few hours of sleep passed for Gwen and David before the shrill cry of an infant in some kind of distress that it’s parents won’t be able to figure out for hours on end.

            “Ugh, David you take care of it.” Gwen said trying to drown out her own suns crying if just go get something resembling a good night’s rest.

            “But, what if he’s hungry?” David asked, Gwen let out a defeated sigh and she and David got up again to see what Max wanted, and for once it was simple, he wanted something to eat, so here Gwen was letting her newborn son suckle from her while David rubbed her shoulders. By the time that Max had his fill the infant was sleeping soundly and hopefully for good for the night.

Lying in their bed thoroughly tired Gwen turned to David and sighed again. David for his part wrapped his arms around Gwen and gave her a comforting hug. She wrapped her arms around his as he enveloped her, and she could feel him place a gentle kiss on her neck.

“How are you so calm about this?” Gwen asked waiting for the sweet ,sweet embrace of sleep to take it’s hold on her and put her out like her son.

“Well you learn to deal with screaming kids when you work with them for six hours out of the day.” David said as he snuggled up to Gwen, “I knew it would be hard, but I guess you’re never really prepared to take care of a kid even when you teach so many of them.” David said he heard Gwen let out a small chuckle at this.

“You ever think that you would be here, like as a parent?” Gwen asked as she turned in David’s embrace to face him, he nodded much to Gwen’s interest.

“I’ve always wanted a child of my own, now I have one with the greatest women in the world.” David said as he placed his forehead on Gwen’s, she let out another chuckle and kissed him on the lips before turning to her side and quickly falling asleep, David soon doing the same.

 

 


	5. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never been to a quinceañera before so I didn't go into much detail of the one in this chapter since it was mostly background stuff. Anyway enjoy and do comment.

David fidgeted with bow tie  his collar as he held onto Max in his hand, griping the six week old infant. David was the most nervous he’s been in a few weeks, which seems to be changing from week to week, as it turns out little kids seem to be adept at trying to murder themselves and it’s a roller coaster of emotions just trying to keep one from doing so. Still today was different, David would be bringing Max to his first family gathering in this case Gwen’s mother and father were throwing a quinceañera for Gwen’s youngest sister Olivia.

            “Would you calm down?” Gwen said as she turned to David, he let go of his tie and turned to Gwen an apologetic smile on his face.

            “Sorry, it’s just well me and your dad aren’t on the best of terms.” David said as he remembered how Gwen’s father Miguel was when Gwen revealed that she was pregnant out of wedlock, it was not the best thing in the world for him to experience in his life, thought at least Miguel didn’t try to beat him up, so that was an improvement compared to his biological father.

            “You’ll be fine, he’s gotten over it, besides so long as me and you eventually get married, he’s not gonna be angry at you forever.” Gwen said as she opened the door to her parent’s home, the sound of music could already be heard from the backyard.

            “I’ve never been to a quinceañera before.” David said as the stepped inside there were a few of Gwen’s family members who were busy playing cards and talking in Spanish at the dining table inside the small suburban home.

            “¡Oh mira, es Gwen y su bebé!” One of Gwen’s aunts said as she rose up from the table dropping her cards and rushing to meet Gwen and Max. Seemingly ignoring David which was a relief to him since he was a bit like a fish out of water in this situation.

            “Hey auntie Laura, it’s been a while.” Gwen said as she hugged her aunt, the older woman doing the same, soon she was surrounded by the other family members at the dining room table who came to meet their niece and look at her newborn baby.

            “So, this is your little bebé?” Laura said as she looked at Max who was still trying to process the world around him, “He’s so cute, he takes after you a lot.” Laura said, she looked up past Max and saw David, who in her excitement about Gwen and her baby didn’t even pay much attention do. The other members of her family soon picked up on David’s presence.

            “This the gringo you let knock you up?” Another one of Gwen’s Aunts said much to David’s horror, Gwen for her part simply pinched the bridge of her nose at her aunt’s outburst.

            “Yes, Auntie, this is David, my boyfriend.” Gwen said introducing David who waved to them a crooked smile on his face, “Any way auntie me and David gotta meet mom and dad and you know wishy happy birthday to Olivia.” Gwen said as she took a hold of David’s hand and took him out back, where the majority of the party was happening.  There David and Gwen could spot a few more of her family members talking, eating, or playing in the case of her younger cousins and a few of her nieces and nephews.

            “Wow, you have a lot of family members Gwen.” David said, his family only consisted of him, his mom her second husband and a few of his relatives. Gwen rolled her eyes at this as she and David walked up to her father Miguel and her mother Rebecca who were talking with Gwen’s oldest brother Eric.

            “Hola mamá, oye papá, oye, hermano mayor.” Gwen said in Spanish to her parents and brother who stopped their conversation to speak to her. They had huge smiles on their faces and pulled her into a group hug.

            “Hey little sis, haven’t seen you in forever, I heard you have a kid now, welcome to the club.” Eric said as he let go of Gwen he then noticed David and Max who were right next to her.

            “Ah I see that’s your boyfriend and their’ s my cute little nephew.” Eric said as he went to talk to Max, “Oye pequeño, soy tu tío.” Eric said to the baby who giggled and reached out for her uncle to touch him, the man obliged and let the little kid explore his hand giggling the whole time.

            “So, your David right, Gwen’s told me a lot about you.” Eric said as he extended his other hand that wasn’t preoccupied by a little infant playing with it, David took it and shook it firmly.

            “Yep, that’s uh me, nice to meet you.” David said a bit nervous though Eric seemed friendly enough and wasn’t staring daggers into him like Gwen’s father did when they first meet.  So, David considered that one in the win pile as far as Gwen’s Family was concerned.

            “Oh, little Max is so cute.” Gwen’s mother said looking at the infant and gushing at her newest grandson, after a few minutes of gushing Gwen and David and Max found some open seats in the backyard to sit down for a while.

            “I’ll be right back, gonna go wish happy birthday to Olivia.” Gwen said as she got up leaving David and Max behind, digging into the baby bag David pulled out a bottle of some of the milk Gwen had made for Max and began feeding him.

            “Oh my god Gwen! Your kid is sooo Cute!” Olivia said as she and Gwen walked up to Max and David, she then leaned towards Gwen and spoke just so she could hear her, “And just between you and me your boy-toy is a major hotty.” Gwen’s eyes bugged, and she turned to her sister who was walking away from the two after giving Max a pet on the head.

            “Auntie Gwen, can you play with us?” One of Gwen’s niece asked as they walked up to her, they then noticed David and she perked up, “Mr. Greenwood you’re here too?” The young girl asked, Gwen turned to David and he smiled.

            “Yep, I didn’t know you and Gwen were related Constance.” David said looking at one of the girls from the school he works at, “She’s one of the students at my school, small world, but yep I’m your auntie Gwen’s boyfriend and this is your cousin Max.” David said as he showed the young baby and the young girl studied her cousin who was sleeping soundly despite the loud music in David’s arms.

            “Cool, hey guys we have a new cousin!” The little girl shouted to her other cousins as they congregated around David and Gwen looking at their new cousin, after gawking for a bit they ran off to go play again. The hours passed and after many other family members came to visit Gwen and David to see the new addition to the Santos family eventually Gwen and David decided to call it a day and return back to David’s apartment.

            Putting baby max to bed, Gwen and David returned to their bedrooms to unwind and relax for the last remaining hours before they feel asleep, Gwen doing so by reading one of her fanfics on her phone and David looking for things on the internet.

            “How do you think Max would like a teddy bear?” David asked as he looked at a teddy bear on Amazon for Max, Gwen turned to David and shrugged.

            “Just get him one you think he’ll like. I’m sure he won’t care until he’s older anyway.” Gwen said as she went back to reading. David thought for a few moments and bought a teddy bear that he thought Max would love the most.

            “I had fun at your sisters quinceañera, I think your family likes me.” David said happy that he was accepted by his girlfriend’s family. Gwen smiled at this and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and patted his head.

            “I knew they would, you’re a nice guy David.”  Gwen said as she turned off the lights for their room and went to sleep, David soon following soon behind her.


	6. Max's First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a time skip, but any way enjoy this and I hope you guys like this rather short chapter. Next one is probably gonna be more serious, also yes in this universe Neil and Nikki are step-siblings just for the sake of making stuff easier on me.

Gwen yawned as she got up from her bed, picking up her charging phone she looked at the time and yawned again, David had already gone to work, and it was up to her to get ready for her job and get Max ready for his first day of school. She sighed at the fact that five years can go by so fast, she remembered when she first gave birth to Max he was a little tiny baby, now he was five years old and going to his first day of kindergarten, it made her feel old despite the fact she was only twenty-eight, but having a kid tended to do that to you.

Jumping into the shower and finishing up her prep work, Gwen got dressed for her office job, she walked into Max’s room, the small child was clutching at one of it’s most prized possessions, the teddy bear that his father gave him that he had lovingly named “Mr. Honeynuts”

“Wake up Max.” Gwen said gently to her son as she shook his shoulder to wake him from his sleep. Max let out a small yawn and turned to Gwen and looked around before he sat up slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey mama.” Max said in his sleepy state, even after five years of parenthood Gwen still loved hearing him call her that.

“Hey Max time to get up and get ready for your first day of school.”  Gwen said as she picked out a few cloths for Max to wear for his first day of school.

“But, I don’t wanna go to school!” He shouted at Gwen, that was one thing that Gwen knew he got from her, his attitude, that, and his rather odd love for swearing at such a young age (much to David’s horror.)

“Sorry kiddo, but you gotta.” Gwen said as she led Max to the bathroom for him to take a shower, “When your done and dressed I’ll make breakfast okay.” Gwen said as she went to the kitchen and started up the coffee maker and turned on the stove, a few minutes passed, and Max was out of the shower fully dressed and an annoyed look on his face, so his default face.

“I know you’re upset kid, but hey you get to spend more time with dad since he works at the school you’re going to.” Gwen said as she ruffled his unruly hair. She cooked some breakfast for the two of them and walked Max to the bus stop where a few other kids were waiting with their parents. Including a girl with bright blue hair who looked more excited than any other kid at the bus stop. She noticed Max and immediately walked up to him a huge grin on her face.

“Hey, I’m Nikki, what’s your name?” Nikki asked waiting for Max to answer, Max taken aback by this took a few seconds to do so.

“Um…Max.” Max said Nikki’s grin grew even brighter and she took Max’s hand.

“Me and you are gonna be great friends, oh Maybe you can meet my step-brother he’s at school already with our dad.” Nikki said as she dragged Max away just as the bus pulled up. Nikki left to get on the bus leaving Max behind with a few of the other kids.

“I’ll see you when you get back Max. “Gwen said as she hugged Max and ushered him towards the bus, she waved him goodbye as the bus puled off. She smiled and sighed, it was time for her to get to work and hope to god she wasn’t late. She was glad Max made a new friend and he wasn’t going to be as alone as he would be going to his first day of school.


	7. Alone Time Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea was funny to me and just spoke of my love of doing stupid stuff so enjoy this chapter and please comment.

            “Have a fun time at Grandma’s Max,” David said as he waved off his son getting into his mother’s car to be driven off for a day with this paternal grandparents, “Well time to head back and enjoy the day off with Gwen.” David said as he walked back into their house, today was a holiday and Gwen, him and Max were off from well school and work and Max wanted to visit his grandparents, and David’s mother was happy to oblige since she loved spending time with her grandson.

            “Well Max is off and away, what do you wanna do?” David asked Gwen, she was playing a video game on their couch. She shrugged her shoulders, this would be the first time in a few months since they were free completely, no Max, no job nothing…then a naughty idea flashed in her mind and she flashed David a sultry smile

            “You know, Davey, it’s been weeks since me and you have had some ‘alone time.” Gwen said as she paused the video game and began to climb on top of David who was taken aback momentarily , but soon got into the feeling of having Gwen on him. Gwen and him began their usual pre-sex foreplay, first by making out long and wildly, something they haven’t been able to do with Max around for much of the time.

            “God, I miss being able to do this with you,” Gwen said as she bit David’s lower lip causing him to let out an involuntary gasp, “I’m gonna-” Gwen was cut off by her phone ringing, letting out annoyed groan she picked it up and answered.

            “Gwen Santos, how may I help you?” Gwen said trying to hide her frustration at being cockblocked by someone in her contacts list.

            “Hello, this is Greg of Auto-” Gwen turned off the telemarketer before he could finish his spiel and turned her phone to vibrate before turning back to David.

            “Now were where we? Oh yeah.” Gwen said as she began undoing her shirt, David doing the same until they were down to just their underwear. David Gently pushed Gwen on her back and began to dry hump her, causing her to let out several grunts and groans of pleasure at the friction of his still covered cock against her sensitive area, before he could go any further his phone rang much to both of their annoyances.

            “Hello, this is David, how may I-I help you.” David said as he felt Gwen push her pelvis against his causing him to stutter for a second as he tried to keep his composure.

            “Hey David, it’s Jasper, we still on this Sunday?” Jasper asked oblivious of the fact that he was preventing his friend from getting laid after him and his wife had been through a kid induced dry spell for a few weeks.

            “Yes Jasper, look I’m in the middle of something I’ll call you in about an…” David glanced at the clock on the wall to gauge how long he’d have to have sex with Gwen before Max was dropped off by his parents, “Call in about two hours, three max.” David said as he hung up his phone and threw it behind him.

            “Three hours, why Mr. Greenwood, are you that pent up?” Gwen said as she unhooked her bra and showed off her breasts to her husband, David smiled and nipped at her neck a move she loved a lot.

            “What can I say, I have such a beautiful wife, I want to spend as much time as I can with her.” David said as he pulled down his briefs, but before he could get further someone knocked at the door eliciting an even larger groan from both of them. Putting his pants back on David walked up to the door clearly angry for once in his life at being cockblocked again.

            “Can I help you?” David said to whoever was on the other side, it was his Father-in-law Miguel, who was surprised to see a shirtless David.

            “Hey David, you seen my daughter?” Miguel asked David shook his head, “Ah okay, I was going to ask her something, but I’ll do it later tell her if you see her I said hi.” Miguel said as David closed the door. Getting back to Gwen the two were about to get back into their lovemaking session, but the door opened causing the two to separate and Gwen to cover herself when they saw Max with his Grandmother.

            “Sorry for coming back so early, but Max got sick.” David’s mother said rubbing the back of her head, she noticed David’s missing shirt and Gwen’s covered body and put two and two together, “Oh, I guess I really did interrupt something, come on Max let’s get you to bed and hopefully your mom and dad can get back to what they were doing.” David’s mother said as she lead Max to his bed.

            “Welp my libido’s gone, yours?” Gwen asked David who nodded as they heard the sound of a five year old vomiting in his room.

            “I’ll go get some towels and some stomach medicine.” David said defeated.


	8. Max's First Major Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been busy with finishing my old classwork from my English Class and from starting my Communications class work. Anyway enjoy this sadness and also I'll be making an explicit spin off of this fic to focus on things that don't fit the M Rated nature of the fic (which was only rated that way to accommodate the last chapter and it's more naughty bits.) Expect said spin off soonish.

Gwen let out a worried sigh as she removed her hand from Max’s forehead. It’d been about three days since Max has gotten back from his grandparent’s sick, what Gwen and David thought was just Max having some kind of stomach problem turned into something much, much worse. He was running a massive fever and was vomiting a lot. David had proposed it was probably stomach flu.

            “Ma-mama.” Max coughed out his throat sore and horsed due to his sickness, he’d been like this for a few hours, and Gwen’s heart was breaking seeing her son so sick. She stroked the five year old’s head trying to bring some form of comfort to him.

            “Yeah, Mama’s here Max.” Gwen said, her voice seemingly giving some comfort to the small child while he dealt with the fact that his body was slowly making him feel like the worst thing ever. Gwen could sympathize, not just because Max was her own damn son, but she’d been dealing with crap like that since forever, must be the Santos Curse. Gwen looked at her phone and sighed, normally she’d be at work by now, but she and David decided to take turns with work to make sure that Max was being taken care of.  She had taken to making sure Max was well hydrated and his constant vomiting wasn’t going to fuck him over.

            Gwen sighed again as she left Max’s room to look for the thermometer to see what his actual temperature was.  She went into the medicine cabinet looking through the items inside.

            “Anti-depressants, allergy meds, ah here we are.” Gwen said as she pulled out the box, she returned to Max’s room and placed the thermometer inside his mouth, after a few minutes she pulled it out and waited for the results. 107 °F, not good. Gwen’s motherly instincts kicked into hyperdrive, one thing she was glad David did when they were still in the early stages of her pregnancy was read up on nearly every disease that could effect Max in his life, and he told her this was a big red flag for something much, much worse. Scooping max up into her arms she brought him to the door and pulled out her phone,

            “Crap come on pick up damnit!” Gwen shouted as she tried to call David, when it kept going to Voicemail she groaned in frustration. Kicking her door open Gwen got into her car and hopefully could make it to the hospital before her son’s fever got any worse. Hopefully she wouldn’t get pulled over for speeding.

            Arriving at the hospital she went to the ER and tried her best to flag down someone who could help her, after much talking and trying to get people to actually help her, Max was finally brought to a room and a doctor finally got a chance to see Max. Gwen by this point had finally gotten into contact with David who was apologizing profusely.

            “Sorry, sorry I was dealing with another student, what’s wrong?” David aske, Gwen let out a tired sigh.

            “Max is in the hospital,” Gwen could hear him have a mini panic attack as shuffling and other sounds were heard over the phone, then it was abruptly hung up. Sighing again Gwen’s attention was drawn to the doctor attending to Max.

            “Alright Mrs. Santos, your son is in stable condition, if you hadn’t come when you did, well…” The doctor said, Gwen got what he meant and turned to her little Max who was sleeping soundly an IV sticking out of his arm. Sitting next to her son for a few hours until David finally made it to the hospital, upon being told where his wife and son were he rushed to the room.  

            “I-Is max okay!?” David asked worried nearly half to death by the news that Gwen had given him, tears streaking down his face.

            “He’s fine David, I…I just.” She pulled her face into David’s chest and began crying. David held her as she bawled her eyes out “I almost got our son killed!” Gwen sobbed into his chest, David held her tighter and stroked the back of her head.

            “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything, it’s just we weren’t prepared for this.” David said hoping to soothe Gwen and stop her from crying. It took a few hours of helpful words and lots of tears but eventually Gwen and David were calm enough to look at Max and keep an eye on him. Their doctor told them he would be released in a few days, so with baited breaths and heavy hearts David and Gwen watched as their son suffered in the hospital until he was cleared of his flu and ready to go back home.

            “Well he’s sleeping soundly.” David said as he put Max to bed, Gwen still had a worried look on her face, David smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her body.

            “Don’t be to worried, about Max, I mean he has you for a mother, and your probably the toughest person I know.” David said reassuring Gwen, she smiled at this as she looked at her sleeping son and back to David.

            “Well his father is just as tough too.” Gwen said kissing David on the cheek, no parent is ready for their child’s first major sickness, but Gwen and David liked to think they handled this one rather well.


	9. A New Addition to the Family Part 1

            The midday Saturday sun shined brightly on a small playground in Sleepy Oaks. Gwen looked ever so often at her son swinging gayfully on a swing set as she read one of her trashy novels, he alongside his other school friends a girl by the name of Nikki and some older kid named Neil were playing with him, she was glad about her son finding some friends around his age. She would have never thought five years ago that she’d have a son let alone any kids at all, but life does that do you it throws you a curve ball and you just roll with the pitches.

            Still looking at him she thought back to her siblings, she came from a rather large family, with three brothers and two sisters, while she wouldn’t want that many kids ever in her life (she’s still trying to figure out how her mother raised so many of them while keeping her sanity,) still it had her thinking, it’d be nice for Max to have a little sibling, like her. She’d have to ask David if he’d want another kid when she got back home. A few more hours, and Max and Gwen were back at home with David doing his normal weekend work, for his counselor job.

            “Hey Gwen, hey Max, how was your time at the park?” David asked as he took a sip of coffee and gave them two one of his normally warm smiles to the two, Gwen sat down next to him while Max went back to his room.

            “It was fun, hey David, mind if I ask you something?” Gwen asked as she placed her arm around David’s shoulder.

            “Sure, what do you wanna ask?” David said as he turned to Gwen giving her one of his normal smiles, one of those smiles that could melt hearts, sometimes Gwen wonders why she married someone more upbeat and all around less depressed than she is, but that tends to answer itself, because David is

            “Do…um do you want another kid?” Gwen asked, David was taken aback for a moment, his face contorted in thought for far longer than Gwen would have liked.

            “I would love to have another child, but do you think we’re stable enough to afford having anther kid?” David asked, Gwen knew this would be something that David would broach with her, and she was also thinking of that when she thought of having another kid

            “I think we are, I mean my job is pretty well paying and we have enough for me to take a few months off for paternity when I start showing,” Gwen said a slightly hopeful look in her eyes.

            “So, what brought this up, anyway?” David asked wondering why Gwen would want to have another kid just out of the blue.

            “Well I was watching Max play with his friends, and well it reminded me of when I was younger with my siblings, and I guess I thought it would be great for him to have someone near his age around him all the time.” Gwen said with the same kind of enthusiasm that David would expect from someone talking about their favorite thing, it was kind of cute in a way.

            “I guess you’ve given this some thought.” David said looking at his wife, studying her face intently, her face looked like how it did when he’d seen her deadest on anything that she’d ever done. That was a face that David loved seeing from her.

            “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I guess just today was the biggest catalyst for me wanting to do it.” Gwen said as she watched her five year old son return from his room, clutching his teddy bear Mr. Honeynuts dearly in his arms. The idea of having another child be that another son or a daughter, positively warmed her heart. The next couple of days to a few weeks Gwen and David began planning out how to go about this, talking to doctors, looking at Gwen’s scheduled ovulations, things that the two didn’t have to worry about with Max (mostly due to Max being an accident, but he would never know that,) and as it turns out with Gwen and David anything they try to do intentionally requires a conceited effort and loads of planning, but things that happened by accent seem to come like clockwork, after months of planning Gwen and David went to Gwen’s doctor and got the first pregnancy test done. Waiting with baited breaths Gwen’s doctor returned to them with a smile on her face.

            “Well Miss Santos and Mister Greenwood, congratulations on you next child.” The doctor said, putting a smile on both Gwen and David’s face. Well that was the easy part done, next came preparing for their next child coming and preparing Max for the fact that they were about to soon have a little brother or sister. The next nine months were going to be rather interesting for the Santos-Greenwood family.  


	10. A New Addition to the Family Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I've been busy job hunting and dealing with college, but thanks to the way my current class works I should be good for the next few weeks so expect hopefully more updates to come.

            Gwen sighed, one thing she didn’t miss about pregnancy was how crap it made her feel. Swelling feet, general sleep loss and cravings, dear god were the cravings fucking weird, and that were just the things she could remember off the top of her head when it came to the annoyances of pregnancy. Still she couldn’t look at it as all bad, looking at her now growing belly, she rubbed it lovingly, growing inside her was soon to be her and David’s second child, a lovely baby girl named Ivy, well that was the name they chose for her.

            Still there was one thing she also didn’t account for; how badly Max would react. She had known their might be some jealousy between Max and his future sibling, it was kind of expected for the most part. Still it was a bit disheartening to see Max so against the idea of having a new baby replace him for his parent’s attention, Gwen knew this was coming she had seen it with not only herself but with her siblings, it was expected at this point.

            Talking about this with David one night while he was working on some school stuff, David and her for the most part shared some background ideas when it came to how kids worked (they both had degrees in psych, but only David put his to use, cause she thought it would be a great idea to dual major in psychology,)  so the two were trying to figure out how to best curtail this behavior and nip it in the bud before Max got too jealous or annoyed at his younger sister before she was even born.

            “Well, we could just show him that he isn’t going to be replaced in our hearts.” David said as he finalized his paperwork and placed it away for the morning. Turning to Gwen she had an annoyed look on her face.

            “You don’t think I tried that?” Gwen said as she let out a tired sigh. She laid down on her bed and looked at her belly, she was just going to have to bite the bullet and sit Max down and explain why his grievances while heard, are unfounded this would take some thinking and a lot of preparation. A few days passed, and Gwen had come up with a perfect way to explain to her son what was happening, and why he shouldn’t be worried.

            Sitting down next to her son who was working on some homework from his first grade class Gwen smiled at him, she loved her son dearly the only person she loved just as much was David.

            “Hey kiddo.” Gwen said as she ruffled Max’s messy hair much to the six year olds  annoyance neither of them ever figured out how Max managed to get his hair so messy, though Gwen theorized that it was simply the worlds way of reconciling with their weird hairs into one cute little kid.

            “Hey mama.” Max said still doing his homework, Gwen knew that he liked to stay focused, but she figured homework could wait as she tried to get Max to understand what he was saying about his soon to be born sister.

            “Max, you know I’m having another child, a new baby sister.” Gwen said she saw Max’s face scrunch into a frown,

            “Yeah, it fucking sucks!” Max cursed out,  and Gwen sighed, she’s a bit annoyed that of all the things that Max took from her it was swearing, but David wasn’t here to tell him not to and she didn’t really care; still she was his mom and she had to scold him.

            “First, language and second I know you think it sucks but look kid.” Gwen said as she picked up Max and placed his head on her extended belly letting him hear the sound of his unborn sister inside her.

            “Me and your dad won’t love you any less than we will love your baby sister when she’s born.” Gwen said as she soothed and smoothed her hand on her son’s head, “Me and your dad love you, more than anything in this whole world, and we’ll still love you just the same, even when your sister has entered this world.”  Gwen said as she kissed his forehead much to the six year olds embarrassment.

            “Fine…” Max said still pouting, Gwen knew that he would understand eventually, and until then she had to make sure that she showed Max that she still loved him like she would love her new daughter.  It was an uphill battle, but she would hopefully find a way.


	11. A New Addition Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time, I had college stuff to take care of as well as the fact I somehow managed to delete half this chapter over the course of winter break. Which reminds me this fic will be on Hiatus for a while, mostly so I can do other stuff and also because I wanna work on other fics.

            Gwen hated what she did for a living, immensely. She worked as a financial manager in some rather crappy insurance firm in her hometown. While it paid the bills (and allowed alongside David and she’s pooled income afford their house,) she did not enjoy the place at all. Still it paid better and was leagues above her old job who fired her for the oh so great transgression of getting pregnant. Well here she was at her current job now nine months pregnant with her second child.

            Gwen also hated a lot of her coworkers especially Marry, who would bother Gwen for hours on end about her men troubles, as if Gwen gave a fuck about her the person who was her cubical neighbors troubles with people she was dating.

            “And so he says ‘I think we’d be better off as friends’, I mean what kind of bull shit is that right?” Marry said in the middle of telling a story of how she got dumped by her last date, while Gwen could sympathize, she really didn’t care much.

            “Yeah, it sucks.” Gwen said not even paying attention as she finished up some paperwork for an account that she’d have to pass up the line.

            “I wish I had what you and your husband have, I mean a nice house, a kid with another on the way.” Mary said, Gwen smiled at this She loved her life with David and their son,

            “It’s a good life if y-”Gwen stopped when she felt a sharp pang of pain in her body, she had known she was due any day now, but it had to come while she was at work. Looking down Gwen noticed the puddle of water on her seat thus conforming indeed she was now in the beginning stages of labor. Another contraction hit her and she let out a groan of pain.

            “M-Mary call 911.” Gwen said as an even greater contraction hit her this was just not her day was  it? She thought as she gripped the edge of her desk and let out another groan of pain. Mary for her part realized what was happening and pulled out her phone dilled quickly and began to speak.

            “Um yeah, my coworker’s going into labor so we kinda need um help.” Mary said a few seconds later she turned to Gwen, “Okay they’re coming, um I’ll get some hot water and get some more of the lady coworkers to help you.” Mary said as she left. A few minutes later a few more of her female coworkers and they kept Gwen in a good place well as good a place as one could be outside a hospital during labor. Eventually she was picked up by an ambulance and brought to the hospital and rushed to the maternity ward.

            About thirty minutes passed before David showed up, his face was paler than normal and he rushed to her side.

            “Oh god, Gwen I’m sorry it took me so long to get here!” David said holding Gwen’s hand tightly tears in his eyes.

            “It’s fine David, just help me deliver this damn thing okay?” Gwen said as she grabbed David’s hand tightly, meanwhile outside playing on a portable game console was Max alongside paternal grandmother. The older woman had come alongside David to take care of Max while his baby sister was being born.

            “So why is mama in the hospital?” Max asked not taking his eyes off of the game console as he played a game. Matilda (David’s mother) thought for a moment as to what to say she knew Max was rather mature for his age (Gwen had conformed as much when the two talked about the six year old and his rather foul mouth,) but she was not sure how to explain the miracle of childbirth to a six year old and not scar him for life.

            “Well your mother is bringing your baby sister into this world, and she needs to be here to make sure that she is brought here safe and sound.” Matilda said a sweet smile on her face, Max shrugged his shoulders at this answer and Matilda just ruffled his hair much to the six year olds embarrassment. A few hours passed, eventually the birth was a success standing next to his wife David looked at his newborn daughter Ivy. If max took after Gwen the most then Ivy took after David the most, with small tufts of red hair and light pale skin like her father.

            “She’s so beautiful.” David said looking at the newborn in Gwen’s arm, Gwen laughed at this, still partly high from the drugs they pumped in her to keep her pain at bay during pregnancy.

            “Yeah, she looks just like her dad.” Gwen said tiredly as she cradled the small baby a bit more, the door opened, and Max walked in flanked by his grandmother.

            “Max, come and meet your baby sister.” David said as the six year old walked up to his mother and for the first time saw his sister. Max was at first perplexed at this child smaller than he was, not sure how to react to his baby sister.

            “Her name is Ivy.” Gwen said as she looked at her son and her daughter and then at her husband, it was a interesting feeling to be surrounded by so many loved ones. Her family was a weird one but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
